YuYuHakusho funny moments
by sevenleafclovergrl-7
Summary: Yusuke and the gang are at yusukes house and then 3 girls show up on yusukes door step which makes things alittle weird(Plz review my first fic!)


Chapter 1: Blue

Keiko,Botan,Yukina,Kuwabara,Kurama,Heie,and Shizuru were at yusukes house because Koema told them they had a mission and to go find yusuke so they waited for him in his house when all of the sudden the door broke down! Yusuke was in nothing but blue boxers with a microphone in his hand singing the" Blue" song by Eiffel 65

Yusuke:YOOOO listen up here's the story about a little guy who lives in tha blue world and all day and all night and everything he sees is just blue like him inside and outside blue his house.........

All:0_0

Keiko:uhhhhhh yusuke what are you doin?!

Yusuke:hey didn't anyone teach u not to mess with white guy while he's singin!?

Keiko:(slaps yusuke)and did anyone teach you not to mess with your girlfriend!?

Botan: ohhhhh boy!

Hiei:the only little guy yusuke knows is down his pants!

Everyone but yusuke starts laughing.

Yusuke:Hey!!!!!!!

Shizuru:OK! everyone shut the hell up! yusuke koema gave you a mission! Right? Botan u called us all here for that right?

Botan:ummmmmmmmmmm........

Everyone looks at Botan

Botan:SORRY!i just get really lonely! And I was bored its true there's no mission!

Hiei:WHAT!? you mean I wasted time with all u bakas listening to blue boy over here just so the stupid ferry girl can have company!?......well I too have nothing to do.

Kurama:me neither, I think its a chance for all of us to spend quality time with each other what do you say?

All:Okay!

Yukina:OHHHHH lets play a game!

Kuwabara:how bout spin the bottle!(looks at yukina all dreamy)

Hiei:How about spin kuwabaka and hit him on the head with the bottle!

Yusuke:OOOO I'm game

Botan:Nah how about lets not

Shizuru:how about we play nervous?

Kurama:Whats nervous?

Shizuru:its where a boy and a girl team up and the boy is suppose to feel around her body until she says nervous of course every time he touches her he has to ask them "nervous"?

Kuwabara:OK!

Everyone else agrees.

Shizuru: ok how bout my dorky brother who watches care bears and.......

Kuwabara:I told u not to tell anybody!

Shizuru:Yukina!

Yukina:(looks sick to her stomach)

Kuwabara:(blushing)

Hiei:(getting pulled back by kurama and Botan)

Shizuru:ok go!

Kuwabara touches her arm:Nervous

Yukina:Nope

Kuwabara go higher: nervous?

Yukina:alittle

Hiei is planning how to kill kuwabara.

Kuwabara touches her side:Nervous

Yukina:Yea I'm nervous

Kuwabara gets kicked by Hiei.

Hiei:OAF!

Kuwabara:Shrimp!

Hiei:Baka!

Kuwabara:Take that back u........WALMART SHOPPER!

Hiei:U can't even think of a good insult!

Botan separates them.

Shizuru:okay yusuke and keiko ur turn!

Yusuke grabs keikos chest in a hurry:Nervous!?

Keiko slaps him.

Kurama:Ok lets stop playing!

Everyone heres a knock at the door.

Kuwabara:ooooooooooo girl scouts are here!

Runs to the door and sees a girl with shoulder length hair with blonde streaks and hazel eyes whose about yusukes age.

Kuwabara:I want chocolate chip and buttercup and peanut butter and cheeeese!MMMMMMM Cheese!

Girl:What am I Santa clause!?

The girl walks in yusukes house.

Yusuke: Who are u? and what r u doing at my house? and do u really have cheese!?

Girl: I hate 20 questions I'm Autumn and I came here because I'm a friend of botans and she left 566,483,459 messages on my answering machine! So I came and found her!

Botan: YAHHHHHHHHHH more friends to have company with!

Kuwabara:Cheese?!

Autumn: Nope no cheese

Everyone:AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

There's another knock on the door.

Autumn answers it.

There's yet another girl she has reddish blondish short hair with blue eyes.

Autumn: everyone this is Ryannon

Ryannon:HI everybody what's up?! I'm a friend of autumns and I-......0_0KURAMA!

Kurama:OH no not another fan girl!

Ryannon hugs kuramas leg.

Yusuke:OK?

End of chapter 1

next chapter will have more funny stuff and more cheese!And another new character SEEYA!


End file.
